


Mind Corruption AU

by Dark_Cynder49



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Insanity, M/M, Multi, look at all these gay robots, tiny smol Bee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Cynder49/pseuds/Dark_Cynder49
Summary: Basically, I had come up with this Universe where every bot was a extreme evil version of themselves. We have psychopaths, sociopaths, yanderes, brain dead bots, sadists, masochists, and just plain insane bots. I'll give a slight description of all the bots I had thought of so far at the beginning.





	1. Basic Rundown of Characters

Sunstreaker: Corrupted artist who sits in a room for hours painting with energon/blood

Sideswipe: Reigning champion of Death street races, he collects blood from the racers to give to his younger twin.

Pharma: Psychopath masochist who listens to only one person.

Ambulon: Has become completely dead inside, the only person Pharma will listen to, does illegal surgeries.

Jazz: Hosts an all night Strip club bar, constantly trying to seduce Prowl.

Prowl: Male police stripper who works at Jazz's bar.

Optimus Prime: The only one still a bit sane, has amnesia.

Bumblebee: Constant eye twitch, has become a nervous wreck, stays with Prime.

Perceptor: Highly trained assassin, part of a group of assassins, typically a bottom bitch to the other bots on his team.

Rung: "Therapist" gives bots pills that cause them to become mentally unstable.

Brainstorm: Dangerous biochemical engineer, blows up buildings causing mass homicide.

Ironhide: Builds bombs and other weapons for the Wreckers.

Ratchet: Insane medical doctor, most of his patients end up dying.

WheelJack: Unstable engineer, his proudest creations were the Dinobots, extremely hostile creatures that kill on sight.

Chromedome: Likes to capture and imprison wounded bots to later drain out their energon for consumption.

Rewind: Manipulative yandere, lures the injured bots to Chromedome to be murdered.

Tailgate: Completely insane yandere, kills anyone who comes close to Cyclonus.

Cyclonus: Homicidal maniac, tortures, kills, and mutilates anyone he chooses.

Drift: Swordsman of the Wreckers, mentally unstable from Rung's pills.

Rodimus: Crazed psychopath, a gunner in the Wreckers, likes to "play" with Drift on occasions.

Kup: Extreme sadist, likes to torture Springer and Perceptor the most.

Whirl: We... don't talk about Whirl... he might hear you...

Springer: Dead inside, doesn't show any emotion.

Knockout: Prostitute, after sex he drugs and kills his partner and sells their parts on the blackmarket.

Breakdown: Yandere, gets insanely mad if anyone mistreats his boyfriend.

Soundwave: Secretly insane sociopath, makes music that causes bots to commit suicide.

Shockwave: Biochemist, uses live test subjects to preform horrid experiments.

Ravage: Rabid stalker.

Laserbeak: Hostile patroller.

Rumble & Frenzy: Completely deranged twins who spend their time stealing.

Jetstorm: Possessive, demon-like teen, possessive of his brother, likes to poison food and drinks.

Jetfire: Reliant on his brother, deals out drugs on the black market.

Mirage: Very rich noble who sells a special kind of drug that's similar to marijuana, overruling and a bit psychotic.

CliffJumper: Pleasure minicon owned by Mirage, completely obedient and dead inside from being broken.

Hound: Mirage's personal guard, helps Mirage "take care" of Cliff.

ThunderCracker: Sends out loans to bots, kills anyone who doesn't pay back on time.

Skywarp: Co-owner of a minicon trafficking business

Starscream: Had grown into a sociopath after Megatron went missing, most successful prostitute.

Bluestreak: Constantly trying to steal Prowl from Jazz, insanely believes that Prowl is his brother, basically obsessed to a point of insanity.

Smokescreen: Helps Bluestreak, doesn't care about anything, suicidal.

Lockdown: Builds machines for torture, maniacal.

Swindle: Arms dealer, sells weaponry, psychopath and obsessively crazy over money.

Swerve: Deranged psychopath, loves experimenting on his lovely test subject.

Skids: Swerve's lovely test subject, has been experimented on so many times he's addicted to it.

 

Hope everyone enjoys my AU. I've been building it for a while now and I've written down quite a few one-shots with it. There will also be an overarching story so stay tuned for that.


	2. Forget Everything You've Ever Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the overarching story line. The other parts won't be in first person, it was just cooler to start it like this.

Your optics suddenly turn on, a rushing feeling of dread washes over you as you try to figure out where you were. You manage to prop yourself against a nearby wall so you could calm your own processor down and piece together what was going on. 

Looking around, you find yourself in a mostly dark alley. The only source of light being a dimly lit light bulb above you that keeps flickering off and on. 

A data alert suddenly showed up in your scanners showing that almost all of your memory banks had been damaged, erasing all the memories. However, two memories seem to have survived in your memory logs. 

The first memory being your name.

Optimus Prime

The second memory was a bit more vague, but the more you work at it, the more it made sense to you.

Bumble Bee

You can feel your whole body jolt in a panic when you recite the name in your processor. All you could think about is that single minicon that you hold dear to your spark.

‘Where is he?!’

‘What happened to him?!’

Panicked questions began to spiral through your processor as you looked around frantically for the yellow minicon.

You finally catch a glimpse of the familiar, bright yellow paint job over by a couple of waste bins. Quickly crawling over, you push the bins aside and scoop the young mech into your large arms before getting closer to the dimly lit light to examine his condition.

Scanning over what you could see, you find no major injuries except for a rather large dent on the minicon’s head right in between the two horns. You lean back against the wall, cradling the mini in your arms, trying to keep him as close to you as you possibly could. 

You could feel a large amount of dread leave your body as you felt a small, but strong spark pulse coming from the young mech indicating that he was still alive and responding to your own spark.

As you watched your little scout’s chassis rises and falls, being in recharge mode, you slowly start to feel yourself slipping into a recharge as well. You secure your hold on BumbleBee and you soon offline your optics, drifting into a dreamless recharge.

 

The slight twinge of movement in your arms pulls you out of your recharge. Your processor was still a bit dazed and blurry, but you remember who you had in your arms. 

BumbleBee…

You look down to see the young mech slightly fidgeting in your arms. He had a pained expression on his face, alerting you that he wasn’t in the best condition. 

Gently, you try to nudge the sleeping minicon awake. At first you get no response. The second time you nudge him, his optics suddenly snapped open.

The sudden response startled you, causing you to almost drop him. Bumblebee’s optics quickly alerted you that he was almost just as lost, confused, and scared as you were when you first woke up, but you also see something else in the young minicon. Something you had never seen before in him. He showed something more than fear. Something more than confusion.

He showed paranoia.

Your impulses kicked in almost immediately the second you saw the distress in his eyes. Pressing him close to your chest, trying to prevent him from weaseling his way out of your arms, you start to talk gently into his audial receptor. 

You watch calmly as your words soon start to stop the quivering mess of parts in your arms. The minicon slowly stops trying to escape from your grip and starts to relax into it. However, you weren’t satisfied yet. You wanted to comfort him, make him feel safe. Slow and steadily, you reach your servo to his small helm and start to gently massage one of his horns. 

Bumblebee flinched in your grip, his optics flashing white from panic. You could tell that he was unsure of how to react. Millions of thoughts seemed to cloud his mind, halting his fight or flight instincts. 

As you continued to rub his horn, you saw his optics slowly shift back to the baby blue that you were used to. Bumblebee was calmed down, he was warm, he was safe.

Once you were sure he was calmed down enough, you start to speak, using the most gentle voice you could muster. 

“Bumblebee... are you okay?”

The minicon flinched at the sudden sound of your voice, despite your attempts to be as soft and gentle as possible. Instead of trying to escape, he looks up at you with two terrified optics.

You felt your spark break into a thousand pieces. This wasn’t the brave little scout that you had watched grow up. He was no longer eager for adventure. He was broken. An empty shell of his former self. No longer confident. Determined. He was now a nervous wreck. 

The longer you examine the mini, the more freaked out he becomes. His optics went from the familiar baby blue to an almost white color. He tries to make coherent sounds, but his body shook so bad that it rattle his voice box. 

Quickly, you start to gently rub his horn again, calming the minicon once again. Now that he was expecting you to do something, you attempted to start a small conversation with him.

“Bumblebee? How are you feeling?”

Your words echoed in the mini’s audial sensors, but he tried to remain calm in your arms. His voice box was shaky as he attempted to reply to your question.

“I… I’m not s...sure…”

His gaze lowered and sat quietly, trying hard to process what was happening around the two of you. 

You sat there staring at the minicon you were holding before exhaling gently. You needed to find some sort of answer to where you were. Slowly, clutching onto Bumblebee with one arm, you pulled yourself to your feet, slightly startling him in the process. 

To your right was just a dead end to the alleyway, but to your left was the exit of the alley which entered onto a sidewalk. 

Taking a deep breath through your intake, you slowly made your way out of the alley. Your optics dilated to the shift of light and your looked around. 

The streets were almost completely empty, the only signs of life around were a couple mechanical rats going through some discarded energon. 

You let out a small sigh before you start to walk down the dark street. You slightly direct your attention to the minicon in your arms, concerned about how he was doing. 

The minicon was quiet. Barely moving, only keeping his optics focused on the dulling red paint of your chassis. 

A sudden noise of a door sliding open caught your attention. You look down the walkway to see another mech entering a building. Peeking your curiosity, you walk over and slowly open the door that you saw the other mech walk through to be greeted with a bar.

The inside interior was dark, dimly lit with blue, white, and indigo light fixtures scattered around. There were a multitude of different bots who were lingering around the place, most were at the table admiring what you could only assume was a stripper bot in a set of police attire. 

You decided to go sit at the bar, taking a seat that was near the edge and away from the other mechs who were sitting at the bar. 

The first thing you noticed was the bartender. He was an average sized mech, medium build, a grounder most likely as you noticed the wheels on his body. The mech wore a visor that was lit a bright red and had an almost permanent looking devilish grin on his faceplates. His paint job was mainly white, with blue and black highlights. Although, despite the dim lighting, you did notice that the mech had a roughly scratched up portion on his chest plate that had very vague specs of red paint. 

After a while of staring, the white mech you had been examining finally noticed you and smoothly slid down the bar to where you were.

Giving you an unsettling grin, he questioned in a smooth, pop-ish voice, “How’s it going, big guy? Haven’t seen you before. You from out of town looking for some pretty little bot to sell?”

You took a moment to process what he had just said. As you sat there silently, the white mech took notice of the yellow minicon who had finally drifted off to sleep in your arms. 

“Ah~ You got yourself a little minicon~ You must be rich pal,” He chuckled, interrupting you from your thought.

‘Why would I be rich if I have a minicon?’ You asked confused, slightly tightening your hold of the small bot.

The white mech laughed a bit, “Did you hit your head or something pal? Minicons are valuable! Only the rich and powerful own them.”

The leering look you gave the mech just caused him to laugh a bit more, “I ain’t gonna steal the hunk of junk. I got my own prize to worry about.” He shifted his position, resting his elbow on the counter, “Call me Jazz. I own this place! Most successful bar in the planet. I know almost everything that walks through my doors. That’s a funny looking symbol you have there on your arms. You in some kind of cult or gang?”

You realize that he was talking about the symbol on your arm. The symbol of Primus. The symbol of the Autobots. 

Slowly, you shake your head, putting that subject to rest.

Just before Jazz was about to say something, the bot that you had assumed to be a stripper walked over and grabbed a glass of high-grade that was sitting out.

You finally got to have a good look at the mech. They were around the same height as Jazz, more slender figure. His paint job was a mixture of black and white and he had a distinct red crest on his helm. Another distinct feature you noticed is that he had doorwings, something that you hadn’t seen on any other bot you saw. The black and white mech looked over at you with icey blue optics that looked like they could freeze through an entire spark. 

He didn’t say anything. He only stared at you. The longer he stared, the more uncomfortable you became. This only made Jazz laugh.

“Don’t be scared of my sweet little mocha~ He’s just saying hello.” Jazz explained as he gently rubbed one of the smaller mech’s doorwings, “This is Prowl. He works here in the bar as entertainment for the other mechs who could only dream of owning a masterpiece like this~”

Prowl nodded a bit and set the glass he was drinking down, “Hello…” His voice sent a shiver down your back. It was almost as if he was being programmed to recite a specific set of dialogue. 

You didn’t know what to say, so you just nodded to return the greeting and held onto Bumblebee closer. 

Jazz smirked and started to clean some of the glassware he had, “So what are you planning to do? What’s your goal?”

Should you really tell this complete stranger? Part of your processor told you to trust the mech, sensing that there was a somewhat familiar feeling to him. The other part of your processor told you to get away as far as you could and never look back. You decided to spill out your story.

You told Jazz and Prowl about how you woke up with only memory of your name and the name of your minicon. You try to explain how everything seems familiar, but at the same time it doesn’t and how it’s confusing you. At the end of it all,you finally give them your name. The second they heard your name it was like they had just seen a spirit. 

“Optimus….. Prime……” Prowl mumbled, unable to say anything else. Jazz, however, was still able to speak.

“You were supposed to be dead… the both of you…. 3 million years without you two…. It drove everything into chaos… Megatron went missing and both legions surrendered their sigmas. It was a free-for-all… you either survive or you die... “ Jazz sneered.

You blinked with confusion, not knowing how to respond.

Prowl recovered from his period of silence, “All the autobots are no more… they’re now blood-thirsty killers… bent on keeping their lives how they are…”

Jazz lowered his head a bit, “The only bots that I know who are nearby are those god damn twins… you don’t even see one of them at all… he just sits in a room and paints in energon from dead bots.” The white mech straightens up, “A lot of things have changed Prime… If you even want to try and get that memory of yours back… I would suggest tracking down Ratchet…. If that bloody medic is even still alive…” 

You question where to start searching for Ratchet.

“Find a bot named TrickRack… he has a set location on most bots… once you get your memory back… come talk to us and we’ll expand more…” Prowl said in a slightly leering way, his doorwings lowering. 

They hand you a small data pad with directions. Before you could ask anymore questions, the two mechs go back to what they were doing as if you had never even existed.

You knew one thing for sure if you were to get any answers.

Get your memory back and fix the damage that had been done.


	3. Short Mind Corrupt Concept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This short story has nothing to do with the main plot. It's just a small little explanation story for understanding how some of the other bots function on a normal day. This one will focus on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. One with Mirage and Cliffjumper will be coming out soon hopefully.

Not much is known about the Lambo twins. Their lives revolve around mystery. 

Really the only twin people get to see is the eldest one, Sideswipe, who spends his time killing other bots in street races. 

Multiple rumors have been spread about the younger twin, Sunstreaker. He spends all his time in a cell-like room with bare walls. They say he’s insane, talking to himself. Others believe that he is just a slave to his brother.

The truth is far from that. 

After each race, Sideswipe would collect the blood from the bots he had killed and take it back to where he lived. In his house, he would go to a room that was filled wall to wall with beautiful paintings that were drawn with blood. In the center of the room, Sideswipe would always find his brother sitting quietly, just staring off into the distance. 

The older twin would set the new bucket of blood down and admire the beautiful mosaics that his brother had made. After awhile of viewing, Sideswipe guided his brother to his feet and walked out of the room. The two would then eat their dinner and have small chat,

“So did you eat the energon snacks that I left for you?” Sideswipe asked as he watched his twin eat.

Sunstreaker gave a small nod, “They were nice…”

“Anything fun happen?” Sides asked with a smirk.

Sunny looked up at him with his typical vacant, indigo optics, “Some bot tried to break in… he was killed by the sentry…”

Sides scoffed angrily. Since a lot of bots had never seen Sunstreaker, they had a lot of lust driven mechs trying to break into their home. 

So in order to keep his younger brother from getting raped, Sides had installed a butt-load of security systems so that any bot who tried to get in would be killed.

“What is this? The fourth one?”

Sunny nodded, finishing his meal.

Once they were both done with their meals, Sides led Sunny to their room and soon got comfortable with him on their bed. Sunny curled up in his arms, Sides gently stroking his twin’s head.

There is a side note to them, do not make SunStreaker angry. He acts like a weaping angel from Doctor Who.


	4. Mirage X Cliffjumper Mind Corrupt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a major warning for this chapter! It is rated M because I took some creative liberties with this chapter and there is a few slutty kinks in here. So if you do not wish to read some hard smut then I would suggest that you skip this chapter. The next chapter will be a continuation of the overarching storyline and hopefully I'll have it out by tomorrow or on Sunday. Enjoy!

Mind Corrupt AU

Mirage gets unpredictable when he’s bored. He typically wants to be alone when he is bored, but this time he requested to be alone with his minicon.

The noble watched with a smirk as Cliff’s dazed eyes followed his every movement as he walked back and forth in front of the minicon. Mirage knew that his little pet wouldn’t move an inch unless he was told to, which just made him smile even more.

The blue mech slowly traced his digit along the length of Cliff’s horn, making the mini emit a soft noise and close his eyes.

Mirage got closer to Cliff, pulling him into his lap, and gently cupped his chin into his servo. The noble rubbed the minibot’s lips before pushing his thumb into his mouth and pressed down on his tongue.

Cliff allowed the noble to explore his mouth with his servo before the larger mech switched to exploring with his tongue. Mirage pressed the minibot’s helm as close as he could to his own while hungrily kissing the red bot. 

He sucked on his tongue, bit down on his lips, and explored every inch of the delectable haven of sweetness the minibot had. 

The aggressive eating away at his mouth caused the minibot to let out a soft moan that was quickly muffled by his owner kissing him deeply.

Mirage finally pulled away, having been satisfied with the work he put on his pet’s mouth, and moved down his body. 

However, before Mirage continued, he pulled out a couple items. Forcefully, he opened Cliff’s spike and valve panels and roughly inserted a plug into his spike, making the minibot tense up. Mirage then wrapped a blindfold tightly around the minibot’s optics.

“There we go~ Now my little pet will be in even more bliss as I suck you dry~” The blue mech grazed his teeth against the red bot’s neck, “Maybe I should harvest your transfluid and sell it. I bet I could get hundreds of mechs addicted to your taste. Would you like that? Would you like me to harvest you dry of transfluids everyday?”

The gentle vibrations of Mirage’s voice against his neck made the minibot whine out in desperation. His valve ached as it leaked out tiny streams of transfluid, trickling down his leg and pooling on the table he was sitting on.

Mirage’s engine purred to life as he trailed his servo down Cliff’s arm and spread out the tiny fingers into the palm of his hand, “So small~ So delicate~ It would be so easy to just bite off each one of your little fingers. I would never do that though… the bots out there however, would devour you whole. They wouldn’t leave a single scrap of your beautiful body.”

His hand suddenly closed tightly around Cliff’s fingers and Mirage gripped the smaller bot’s chin, pulling him forward violently, making the mini stand on his knees, “You are my property. Not Hound’s or any other rich mech’s prize. You belong to me and you will do anything I say. I own you,” Mirage hissed into the minibot’s audial.

He let go of his pet, letting him sit back down on his knees, “Once I get my fill, I’m going to drain every fluid you have in your pathetic little body.”

The noble slammed the mini down on the table and jammed three finger into his valve, stretching it rapidly.

Cliff arched his back, hands gripping onto the table and coolant trailing down the side of his chin. He wasn’t allowed to make any noise while his master had his fun or else the fun would turn into torture. He managed to suppress the moan, having it choke up in the back of his intake.

Mirage dug his digits in deep before pulling them back out and licking the sweet substance off his servo. He chuckled to himself, lavishing how delicious the transfluid tasted and eagerly imagining all the money he would get as soon as he got hundreds of bots addicted to its sweet taste. 

Hastily, he lifted Cliff’s aft into the air and shoved his face into the minibot’s valve, hungrily drinking up the transfluid that was coating the valve.

The sudden rush of sensations caused a build up in Cliff’s spike, making him suppress a small whine that drove Mirage over even more.

The blue mech rammed his tongue into the valve, devouring every single scraplet of transfluid that slipped out of the nooks and crannies. 

Cliff’s valve suddenly clenched and his entire body shook as he overloaded into the noble’s mouth, giving the larger mech a feast. 

Mirage gulped down each and every drop of the sweet liquid until the minibot’s valve was completely bare.

Gently, Mirage laid his precious little treasure back down flat on the table and hastily shoved a large plug inside of the valve, making the minibot squeak in surprise. The noble grinned and shifted his gave down to the small spike that looked like it was going to burst, “Perfect~”

Cliff could hear the blue mech pitching up something metal and twitched when he felt something being down on his spike.

“Just don’t move, my sweet little cherry~” Mirage cooed and stuck two fingers into the minibot’s mouth, smiling as the red bot began to suckle on them.

At that very instant, Cliff gasped as he felt his spike become unplugged and the sudden rush of his pent up overload was sucked up. He gripped onto Mirage’s servo and gently grazed his teeth on the blue mech’s digits.

The noble just smirked and observed as the machine pumped out any transfluid inside of his minicon’s body. He rubbed one of the little horns his pet had and watched as the mini slowly relaxed into the touch, being consumed by the sensations that were surrounding him.

After about a minute, the pump wasn’t draining anymore transfluids, so Mirage turned it off and pulled the suction cup off of Cliff’s spike.

The minibot was almost completely limp, having fallen into a deep recharge. 

The noble chuckled quietly and lifted the minibot into his arms, cradling him close. Mirage ran his digit up and down Cliff’s horn, causing the little bot to emit a purring noise. The blue mech carried his pet to his berth chamber and curled up with the precious little treasure close to him.

“The world may get to taste you, but I’m the only one who gets to have the whole thing to myself~”


	5. A Monsterous Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for updating this so late! I just got caught up in other things then my computer decided to stop working so I had to get a new one. 
> 
> But do not worry! I'm already over halfway done with the third part of the overarching narrative so it should be out soonish. Please let me know if you want to read more stuff like this, and maybe also give me some suggestions because I feel like I'm going to hit a writer's block soon. Please enjoy.

Optimus let out an exasperated sigh.

For about two days, he and Bumblebee had been all over one half of Cybertron just trying to track down the bot that Jazz and Prowl told them about all because the prime wanted to get his memory back. Also to find the old Autobot medic called Ratchet. 

The tall mech closed his eyes, contemplating whether or not he really wanted to do all of this. The only bot he really cared about was the yellow minibot who he held onto throughout this entire ordeal.

Optimus’ eyes opened and looked down at the said mini.

Bumblebee had been a complete nervous wreck ever since he had woken up fully. He jumped at every sound no matter what it was. Bee also clung to Optimus like his life depended on it. He would start to freak out and have a mental breakdown if he didn’t have direct contact with the larger mech at all times. Optimus didn’t mind this, as long as it kept Bee calm enough to continue on. It also helped him remain a bit sane.

Shaking his head out of thought, Optimus looked down at the datapad that TrickRack had given him. The datapad had a set of coordinates written on it, which supposedly were the coordinates to where Ratchet resided. 

Lowering the pad, the prime looked ahead at a rather large, warehouse-like building that was closed off by a gate, kinda like one of those private neighborhoods.

Bee looked in the same direction as Optimus and gripped onto one of the prime’s hands with the both of his out of fear to an unknown place.

“It’s okay, Bee... “ Optimus said quietly as he rubbed the minibot’s small hands with his thumb, “This won’t be so scary… he’s just supposed to be a medic, right? He won’t hurt us, I promise.”

Seeing the yellow bot slowly calm down, Optimus led them to the gate that secured the building.

The gate was made out of large metal bars that were too thick to slide through and too tall to climb over. The only way some bot could get through was by entering a code into a keypad on the right side of the gate.

Optimus walked over and started to examine the keypad with Bee holding onto his leg. 

While Optimus was focused on the pad, there was a sudden sound of something metal crashing onto the ground that had come from behind the large building.

The tall mech brushed it off as nothing, but Bee flinched and darted his gaze to the direction the crash had come from. 

It was completely silent for a good 30 seconds before the minibot felt a shiver rush down his back.

For a split second, Bee could have sworn he saw something with red glowing eyes staring back at him before they disappeared and were overshadowed by something with a silver shine bolt away.

This freaked the living hell out of Bee as he desperately clung onto Optimus almost like he wanted to fuse into the blue armor plating.

Optimus looked down at the minibot and knelt down. He gently cupped the mini’s cheek with his servo and started to soothingly rub the cheek with his thumb, “Bee, it’s okay. There’s nothing to be scared of here. All the scary noises you hear are nothing to be feared. It was probably a trash bin falling over. Even if it was some crazy bot, I wouldn’t let them lay a single finger on you… okay?

Bee grasped onto one of Optimus’ fingers and slowly nodded, feeling a bit better. 

The prime smiled and lifted to minibot into his arms before standing back up and continuing his examination of the keypad.

Before he could do anything, the gate sudden opened with a loud and shrill scraping noise as it spread its doors out completely. 

The two bots remained silent for a while, trying to process what had happen. Optimus was almost positive that he hadn’t pressed anything on the keypad and it didn’t have a call button so no one could have possibly eavesdropped on them.

After about a few minutes, Optimus finally gathered enough courage to step forward into the once closed off area. The second he placed his ped onto the property, he felt his energon run cold causing him to freeze in place.

He felt a million optics staring down at him, making him unable to move a single part of his body. It was only when he felt Bee curl up tightly in his arms could he finally move backwards.

Optimus kept his optics focused on the building in front of them as he hugged onto the yellow minibot tighter. They both remained silent for several minutes before the prime let out a shaky exhale and crept forward into the property again. He forced himself to open the large steel door that was at the front of the building and walked in, the steel door practically slamming close behind them making both bots jump.

After awhile of standing still in the darkness, Optimus’ optics finally adjusted to the low lighting, allowing him to get a better look at the inside of the building. 

They were standing in a medium sized room that had scratch marks and dried energon all over the floor and along the walls. There were three doors, one straight across from the main entrance door, and another pair of doors on the walls perpendicular to the main entrance wall. One of the doors had a large bite mark in it, almost like the creature who made the bite mark wanted to get rid of the door itself.

Optimus stood there, looking between the three doors, trying to figure out which one was a good one to go through. He definitely knew that he did not want to go through the door that had the large bite mark in it. He didn’t feel like facing a possible bot-eating monster. 

The other two doors didn’t have anything special about them. They were both a dull silver color and both had blotches of dried energon on them. 

Eventually, Optimus decided to just keep going straight, considering that it would be the most logical choice in any adventure movie. 

The tall mech started to walk down a corridor that was just wide enough to fit two medium sized bots standing side-by-side. Kind of an uncomfortable fit for a large prime sized bot. 

As Optimus walked down the hallway, he started to hear faint scrapes of metal against the walls. He also started to hear low growls of something feral. They were too loud to be the growls of a cyber rat or an animal minicon. 

Stopping, Optimus looked around in search of the source for the noises. However, there were no valid origins for any of the sounds in the hallway that he was walking in. Narrowing his optics, Optimus turned and continued walking down the corridor, eventually finding an automatic door to what looked like a rather large engineering lab.

Adjusting Bee in his arms so that the minicon could see as well, Optimus slowly explored around the lab. 

There were half finished projects of guns and bombs almost everywhere. All the tools that were out were sprawled out in no organized fashion. Various types of blueprints were pinned to tables using medical scalpels and syringes. There were also a variety of tooth and claw marks on the edges of the tables. 

As Optimus’ attention was fixated on a few of the inventions, Bee looked over the prime’s shoulder and screamed.

The red and blue mech was barely able to process what he saw as he spun around and dove to the ground as a giant mechanical beast launched itself at the table, destroying it under its weight. 

Optimus dug his feet into the ground, trying to regain his footing and back away as his eyes were focused on the giant metal thing that had almost ripped a hole through them.

The creature was very large, taller than a prime and thicker than two normal sized bots. Its armor was mostly silver with white arms and some highlights of yellow. It had blood red optics that rested in a permanent glare. It also had extremely large teeth, very sharp and energon stained teeth. 

Its tail whipped around and batted Optimus and Bee hard into the wall, making them crash into another table with half finished products on it. The creature hunkered down and roared loud enough to make the entire room shake. It started to sprint at the two bots at an incredible speed, but Optimus was faster.

He grabbed Bee and rolled out of the way, causing the large beast to crash its head through the wall. The prime exhaled and turned away only to come face to face with another one of the beasts. 

This one had three rather sharp horns on its face, one of the horns being broken off. This beast also smelt of burns tires and kerosene, leading Optimus to believe that this one had the ability to breathe fire. The slightly smaller beast had the same coloring as the previous one, with extra highlights of red on its armor.

It lunged itself at the prime and tried to sink its teeth into the armor, but Optimus dashed to the side so he only got the paint on his side scraped off by one of the beast’s horns. 

However, unlike the previous mechanical monstrosity, this one was a bit more agile in its movements. The triple-horned creature quickly stopped and spun around, its eyes now even more fueled with rage and bloodlust. It bore its dagger-like teeth, letting loose a snarling sound. 

Optimus never dropped his gaze from the beast in front of him, fearful that it would attack both him and Bee if he even slightly looked away. His feet soon started the ache from the amount of pressure he was pressing onto them in case he had to avoid getting torn apart at a moment’s notice. 

The beast was virtually unmoving from its position, with the exception of a breath of fire being huffed out every now and then. Its own gaze locked onto its prey, very prominently declaring its dominance without even moving and inch. 

The stand off went on for long minutes, each side refusing to waver, until Optimus registered a soft hiccup behind him, which he recognized to come from the young minibot that he had forgotten was even there. 

The small sound was enough to trigger something in the large beast causing it to suddenly roar out, flames spilling from its mouth, and suddenly charge at the two bots in front of it. 

Before the Prime could grab Bee and get out of the way, a loud, sharp whistle rang throughout the room. This caused the beast to immediately stop, the piercing horn on its nose just a couple centimeters away from Optimus’ own spark. 

The large bot blinked in disbelief and took a couple steps back, holding onto the yellow mini close, his gaze still not shifting from the near death he had almost not avoided.

He heard a cackle, almost humorous, but still mostly cynical, “You are one lucky ass mech! Most bots would have been torn to shreds by Grimlock! You somehow managed to make it all the way to Slag!” 

Optimus looked over to the owner of the voice.

“But you know…” The mysterious mech began, the fins on the sides of his head glowed red as he spoke, flickering at every pause, “I expected that much from you, Optimus…”

 

 

~To Be Continued~


	6. Medicinal Unraveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys I would upload this soon! Now I have a question for you guys. How would you feel if I either added chapters to this story or make an entirely new story in general with my interpretation of the second generation of Transformers under the Mind Corrupt AU? Would that be something you would read? Because little bits and pieces of the main story actually can tie into there being a child there. So I want your opinions! Anyway! Enjoy this chapter of the overarching narrative of The Mind Corrupt AU!

The white mech was roughly the size of Prowl or Jazz, but he had more of a bulky build. His frame was supposed to be white with red and green highlights, but it was mostly stained with dried energon, oil, and other various fluids. There were also noticeable scars that appeared to be bite marks over his arms and legs. There was also prominent slash marks over something that had been red right underneath the chestplate. The mech’s face was nearly covered with dents, part of the face mask that the mech wore was destroyed, allowing Optimus to see part of his mouth, which had two scars near the edge. 

“How…. who are you…?” Optimus said slowly, as if trying not to agitate the beast called Slag anymore. 

The white mech chuckled, “Guess all those years of you being gone really did a number on your memory circuits,” The mech straightened himself up, “WheelJack is what you can call me, not big on nicknames.” 

Optimus stared at the mech, uncertain on how to react to the information that had just been given to him. 

It took about thirty klicks for WheelJack to realize that a conversation wasn’t gonna start unless he showed some initiative, “So… I’m assuming you’re here for Ratchet… aren’t you?” The engineer gave the prime a sinister look in his eyes, causing the large mech to gulp from fear, but also hesitantly nod. 

“Well!” WheelJack adjusted his position, propping himself up against Slag, who had remained motionless this entire time, with his hand, “He’s in the middle of a special appointment with a patient at the moment, so you’re just gonna have to wait a little while.”

By now, WheelJack had finally noticed Bee, who was still cowering behind one of Optimus’ legs, “Can’t say that these three million years has been kind to the both of you…” A sudden wide grin spread across the mechanic’s faceplate, “Then again, it hasn’t been kind to any bot! Once it took ahold of one, it began to spread across this planet like fragging wildfire!” He broke out into a cackling fit of laughter.

The two semi sane mechs watched the unstable bot in front of them continue on laughing for while. Optimus was becoming more weary of this entire situation while Bee had only become more and more convinced that they were going to die at the servos of this crazed lunatic.

WheelJack didn’t stop his cackling spree until they all heard a rather loud clunk behind the two bots he was facing. Both Optimus and Bee spun around at the sound, only for their optics to widen in utter horror as they saw three more mechanical beasts, similar to Grimlock and Slag.

The one on the left was the possibly the tallest one they had seen, its neck stretched from the base of the Prime’s pelvic region to as tall as Grimlock’s head. It had to hunker its head down a bit to fit inside the room to begin with. The beast had crimson red optics, narrowed permanently into slits. Its mouth was slightly gaping, unable to fully close it due to the rows of jagged teeth which were all stained with energon. It was covered in light gray armor plating, with very few hints of yellow plating.

The beast on the right was the most similar to Slag when it came to body shape and height. It had two rows of sharp plates lining down his back, some were broken and chipped. Its tail had four large and protruding spikes on it, with one being broken off. It too had crimson colored optics, but only the top row of teeth were visible as the bottom row was hidden behind the top row.

Finally, the creature in the middle was different than the rest. Not only was it the smallest one there, it also had two large wings. Its main body armor was blue, which was a different color than the rest of the beasts. It bore a red crest on its head that was accented by its crimson, yet icey optics. It also didn’t have visibly large teeth like the others, but it had sharp talons on its feet that were stained with energon. There was also a visible rip in its left wing near the base. 

The aerial beast had dropped a bloody arm, that had belonged to some poor bot, onto the ground and now the three beasts were looking at WheelJack for praise. 

The white mech chuckled a bit, “You’re getting a lot better you three! You brought a complete limb! Last time you only brought back torn shreds of arm plating!”

“What…” Optimus hesitantly started, finally seeing enough shit to say something, “What the fragging pits of Kaon is going on here?!” He lifted Bee into his protective arms and held onto him securely. 

The sudden outburst had caught WheelJack off guard. The outburst also caught the attention of the Dinosaur beasts, making all five of them to suddenly get into a threatening position and growl. 

The prime soon immediately regretted his decision to make the outburst, as the beasts slowly closed in on him. 

“Heh…” WheelJack smirked a bit, causing the beasts to stop in their tracks and stand down, “I was waiting for you to finally show some courage in that frail body of yours.” The engineer strolled closer to Optimus, stopping in between him and the death bots that loomed over, “Let’s start over… I am WheelJack! I used to be the head engineer for the Autobot cause until you and Bee decided to take a three million year vacation. After you guys left, Ratchet and I decided to barricade ourselves into this storage facility, I made security systems while Ratchet handled other things. Over time, the lack of social interaction began to mess with our circuits, driving us over the edge. Ratchet, who used to be the chief medical officer of the Autobots, decided that killing most of his patients would be the best idea to keep us alive. I eventually warped my own creations as well!” He stepped back and opened up his arms, “The Dinobots! Five virtually indestructible beasts at my command! I did have to get rid of a majority of their personalities to get them like this, but a couple of them do show remnants of their old selves. Swoop would be the best example of this!”

The aerial Dinobot perked up at the mention of his name.

WheelJack went over and patted the small bot’s head, “He used to be the most curious, the most docile, and the most non-violent out of all the Dinobots! Now, he’s still very curious! Ripping apart his victims just to see what’s inside!”

“That’s still not much better…” Optimus mumbled to himself.

The mechanic turned back towards the large bot, “In my opinion, the world is better like this! But then again that’s just my deranged way of thinking. A majority of bots don’t even realize that there’s something wrong with them. I’m one of the few, along with Ratchet. A few others would be Prowl and Jazz… and I also believe that Starscream also still has a majority of his sanity still with him, but finding him and convincing him to talk is an ordeal all on its own.”

The response he received was a complete silence as Optimus became even more and more confused. 

“Aha... “ WheelJack rubbed the back of his neck, “I guess we’ll need to restore part of your memory for you to understand any part of this.” He looked over to a door on the far wall to the right, “If Ratchet wouldn’t mind speeding up his damn medical appointment then we could finally get somewhere interesting!”

Almost as if on cue, Optimus heard a loud snap followed by silence coming from the room that Wheeljack had pointed out.

The door slid open to reveal another white mech, this one a bit taller than WheelJack, but still not a pure white as he had fresh and dry splotches of energon over his body. The mech had a dark gray crest on his head, which part of it had been severely chipped off. There were two red crosses on the mech’s shoulders, but each had what looked to be claw marks on them like someone had tried to tear them off. Moving down, the bot had a portion of his leg armor removed allowing one to see the endoskeleton inside. The mech had multiple scrapes on his face along with light red optics.

The mech, which Optimus concluded to be Ratchet, stepped out of the room holding what appeared to be an energon soaked spark core, “Well… that bot won’t be paying his medical bills anytime soon…” Ratchet trudged over to WheelJack and plopped the bloody spark core into the mechanic’s servos, “Do something useful with this slag…”

In response to hearing his name, Slag stood up and nudged Ratchet with his nose. 

Ratchet turned his head to the Dinobot and shoved his head away, “Not you, ya damn hunk of junk!”

Slag took a couple steps back and made a grumbled dino noise before accidentally whacking Snarl in the face with his tail. The spined Dinobot growled before biting down onto the pyromaniac’s tail, resulting in the triceratops to let loose a roar of fire before tackling his teammate to the ground.

Just as the two were about to duke it out, WheelJack cleared his throat, catching their attention, “Fights go outside you pea-brains!”

Begrudgingly, the two Dinobots got off of each other and left the room to continue their quarrel. 

The medic bot huffed in frustration before finally noticing that Optimus and Bee had been standing there the whole time. His eyes suddenly narrow as he grits his teeth, “The hell are you two doing back here alive? You got some nerve coming here!” He turned to WheelJack, “Why the hell did you let those two in?!” 

WheelJack simply put a servo on his hip and propped himself up against a table, “I wanted to see if they were the real deal and not some phony imposters!”

This only seemed to anger the medic even more, “Who in their right mental processor would have the fragging audacity to impose Optimus fragging Prime?!”

“Have you met some of the bots on this planet? They aren’t exactly of sound mind, Ratchet,” WheelJack calmly replied.

“If you haven’t realized by now, Jack, you are not “exactly of sound mind” yourself!” Ratchet retorted angrily.

“Whatever do you mean?” The engineer sneered in a slightly mocking way.

Ratchet knocked on WheelJack’s helm a few times, “You’re a fragging insane lunatic last time I checked!”

The engineer pushed the medic’s servo away, “And you’re a sociopathic doctor, what’s your point?”

“We are not done with this conversation, WheelJack!” Ratchet growled.

“I never finished the conversation to begin with,” WheelJack grinned coyly.

The remark earned WheelJack a straight up back hand to his face, “You know fucking damn well what I mean,” Ratchet threatened, not using human curse words all that much, which told WheelJack that he was dead serious.

“Anyway... “ The engineer began, rubbing the spot where he had been slapped, “Optimus and Bee need their memories restored ‘cause they don’t understand a single thing that’s going on.”

The medic finally turned to the other two mechs in the room, looking over them in their current state. 

Optimus stood completely still as he felt the doctor’s optics stare straight through him. The only movement he dared to make was slightly tightening his hold on the yellow minibot, who had buried his face against the prime’s chest plates and hadn’t lifted his head up once. 

After a while, Ratchet finally let out a pent up exhale, “Look… as much as I know that you desperately need to get your memories restored… I can’t even begin to perform the procedure because I lack the knowledge to complete it.”

The blue mech shifted his weight to one of his peds, “Is… is there anyone you know who does have the knowledge to do this procedure?”

“Yeah... “ The medic confessed, “But he’s completely off his rocker and basically unpredictable to everyone…”

WheelJack cut in, “The bot who can perform the memory restoration procedure is a mech who goes by the name Chromedome. He’s typically known for stealing and erasing the memories of his victims, but he does have the ability to help restore lost memory by unlocking it from one’s mind.”

Optimus blinked, “How exactly can he do that?”

Ratchet moved his servo in a shooing motion, “The science of mnemology is very complicated...very few bots have actually retained their skills with mnemosurgery. Just don’t think on it too hard.”

“O-Okay…?” The prime mumbled.

“He lives a couple streets down so it won’t be too hard to find him!” WheelJack chimed in happily, “But! I should warn you! The territory one street over and surrounding your destination is the prowling territory belonging to two cassette minicons!”

Optimus tilted his head, “Cassette… minicons?”

“You know Bee is a normal minibot, right?” Ratchet asked.

The prime nodded, glancing down at the young scout.

“Cassette minicons are minicons that have a “carrier” that they rely on for transportation. A carrier can have a large amount of cassette minicons if they want as well. Anyway, the two cassettes that you have to look out for are Steeljaw and Ravage. They belong to two different carriers, but they’re equally vicious and territorial. Be on guard for them.” Ratchet finished, crossing his arms.

Optimus exhaled and nodded again, now realizing that nothing would come very easy for both him and Bee in this world that they had woken up in.

 

~To Be Continued~


End file.
